<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krampt in the closet by EpicPogChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155576">Krampt in the closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPogChamp/pseuds/EpicPogChamp'>EpicPogChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, smutty and fluffy, the setting is the upcoming Minecraft Championship, they just be gay ig, they're both just horny teenage boys, wilbur and quackity are briefly mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPogChamp/pseuds/EpicPogChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy, and Toby break away from their teammates to have some quick, quality time to themselves in a close quarters closet. Also removed the character tags cause it got annoying to get the same message over and over if you’ve found this you were looking for their ship or just porn ig</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Krampt in the closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first fic on ao3 and I'm into writing more so if you have any prompt ideas leave them in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys were trying their best to be quiet despite what was happening at the moment. Toby has his hand wrapped around Tommy's cock as he bucked his hips, and whine directly into the brunette's ear. The taller boy's face was brightly flushed, and he was trying his best to keep his voice down, not wanting the others who they snuck away from in the middle of MCC to catch them like this. Then again, it would be more embarrassing for Tommy, then it would be for Toby. His pants were down to his knees, and , and he was holding the hem of his shirt in his mouth. His face must have been so red, and he was sweaty, and shaky. Compared to him Toby was still fully dressed, and looked fairly calm in comparison. It made his feel even more embarrassed, and slightly annoyed if he was honest.</p><p>"Don't worry baby, let me finish you off, and we can go back out to the games like nothing happened..." Tommy shuddered at the low, smoother tone the shorter boy used on him, and gently pushed him back away from him, and let his shirt drop out of his mouth before speaking.</p><p>"I-I actually umm..." God it was so humiliated to have to ask for this, they were stashed away in a broom closet, and he was scared of being caught when Wilbur wondered where they went but, he needed it. He turned around to bend over a few boxes, and showed off his ass to his partner. "P-Please Toby. I need, more..." He usually never needed to ask for what he wanted, he could usually just take it, but Toby was in control, so it wasn't up to him right now.</p><p>Toby let out a soft gasp as he watch the sight in front of him, before moving up behind Tommy, and gently teased the rim of his hole with the tip of two fingers. "What do you need Tom? Use your words, and I'll be able to give you what you need." He knew what the other boy meant, but he liked to make him squirm when he got a chance to top, it wasn't like Tommy didn't do the same to him. Toby pulled his fingers away for a second to put a small amount of lube on them before moving them right back to teasing him. The small frustrated noise he got from the blonde boy under him made Toby giggle.</p><p>"Y-You know what I... Nevermind... I-I just, I want you to... Fuck me, plea--" Tommy didn't even get to finish his sentence before the two fingers teasing him were slowly slid inside of him, and rubbing against his walls. Toby teasing his just a little bit before he started to work Tommy open, streching him just a little. The soft whines, and whimpers that he was making were like music to Toby's ears as he started to pump them in, and out faster, watching as the other boy's back arched, and he buried his face in his arms, trying to keep his voice down.</p><p>After a few more pumps of his fingers the brunette finally pulled him out, and pulled his own pants, and boxers down jsut enough to get his cock out, and press it to his ass slowly, not giving Tommy any warning as he bottomed out. Toby wasn't all that big, but he knew how to use what he had. He also knew how to make Tommy cry out, and scream. He rolled his hips, and pressed himself tight against the other boy to speak softly into his ear.</p><p>"You can make as much noise as you want, but what if Wilbur found us? What would you do then?" Toby's voice was teasing him a bit as he started to move his hips a bit faster, and rougher, the feeling of Tommy's tight hole on his own cock making him want to fuck him even harder. "Or Big Q? Do you think they would call you a dirty little slut? Would they want to join in?" His breath was hot against Tommy's ear, pressing a kiss to the back of it as he moves his hips to grip onto him a bit tighter. </p><p>Tommy couldn't handle what was happening. He was trying his best to just keep his voice down. He would die if anyone saw him like this, and Toby probably knew that. The blonde boy slowly moving one of his own hands down between his legs to work his own cock. He needed to cum it was all starting to feel like it was too much. "Please, please... I need it Toby, please let me..."</p><p>"You can cum baby, cum while I'm filling you up...!" Toby cried out softly as he fucked Tommy as fast, and hard as he smaller body could, biting his neck hard, and sucking a deep bruise into it to keep his voice down as he got even closer to the edge, Tommy moaning with him as the two boys came at the same time, Tommy making a mess of the boxes in from of him. Toby got off of him, and pulled his pants up, and started to fix himself, letting Tommy come down, and get himself together on his own fow now.</p><p>Tommy lied there as he caught his breath before standing up, and pulling his pants, and boxers back up, while trying to fix his shirt. "That was, fucking great Toby..." Tommy said in a soft voice as he leaned over the other boy, and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. The smaller boy let out a small cry at the sudden affection, but returning it, the two breaking the kiss smiling. "Come on Tommy, let's go find the others, I think we're gonna win this time."</p><p>"Right, love you..." He muttered softly, like he was trying not to let Toby hear as they left the closet.</p><p>"Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>